


Beautiful nightmare

by All_things_hacy



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Dark Harry, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_things_hacy/pseuds/All_things_hacy
Summary: Macy can't escape sleep forever.





	Beautiful nightmare

Macy looked at her phone. 

10:45.

She sighed. She could do this... She just needed a distraction. It had been two days since Macy had a good rest- or any if she was being honest. The eldest witch yawned. _ no! No yawns for macy! _ she couldn't sleep.... He would be there. Macy gulped and shuddered as she thought back to what happened at the command center. 

_macy... Why have you been avoiding me? _

she wanted to scream out_: no I'm sorry! I want to come home I do! Please. _it scared her. The assassin looked just like... Well Harry. The half demon leaned back against her headboard. Macy yawned again and her eyes slowly drooped. Everything in her subconscious was yelling at her to wake up, she had to stay awake! But... She was so... Tired... It would only.... Be... For a bit. 

\---------------------------------------

"Macy. Macy wake up. " Macy shot up gasping. She tried to move but found something heavy above her. Well someone. Specifically, "harry? " Her guard went down but immediately came back up when she looked into his eyes and saw that seductive look she knew all too well... "It's y-you. What-how-why?" The witch could barley stutter out her jumbled words as she stared at a face she knew and yet at the same time was a total stranger. Assassin Harry grinned and put his hands on the headboard, trapping her in his arms. 

"Shhh. No need to worry my dear. You are back with me now that is all that matters. You're mine once again." Not-harry stroked her throat and trailed his finger up onto her lips. Dispite knowing who he is Macy still felt herself fall deeper into the enticing abyss of this assassin of the face she so dearly adored. harry- wait not Harry, he's not Harry, yes.. He.. IS! - she succumbed to the small voice in the back if her head telling her that this was a good choice. As harry leaned toward her, she welcomed it. Right before his lips met hers he whispered : " Your soul is mine, as is mine to you. My queen." And with that she gave herself up to the mysterious man. 

She woke up to a voice whispering in her ear saying, " Not much longer now."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the inspiration people on discord!


End file.
